Together Forever
by readsalot8
Summary: Claire and Shane get ready to promise each other together forever. When new things come up will they be able to make it. I suck at summaries! just read, please! CxS sorry no ud's computer wont let me type on word! i'll try to get more up asap.
1. Getting Ready

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters. They belong to the amazingly amazing Rachel Caine. RxR _

**Claire's POV**

Today was the day! Today is the day I'm going to marry the man I love; I'm going to marry Shane! I honestly never thought this day would come!

Eve woke me up at FIVE in the morning to get ready for the wedding that was at SIX tonight. She refused to let me sleep; she said we had TONS to do to get ready for the wedding.

"Eve!" I groaned "Can I please go back to sleep now? Just for a little bit!? I swear I won't sleep long!! I am sooo tired"

"Claire Bear! I am trying to give you the beyond perfect look, so shut up and stop complaining!"

"UGH ok! You're lucky I love you Eve!" She just laughed at me and continued painting my nails in her room. I've been locked inside her room since she woke me up; she hasn't allowed me to leave!

I have to admit, even though I had to wake up early, I am having fun. Eve had gone all out for today. She made her room look like an entire spa; there was not a spot in her room that wasn't dressed up like a spa. There was also a death threat outside her door directed towards Shane and Michael.

Eve wasn't going to let Shane she the bride until the wedding and she is convinced Michael will tell him what I look like, so he can't see me either.

"Eve! Just let me see her! Please! I don't want to wait until six! This is not fair Eve!!" Shane shouted through Eve's door. I couldn't help but laugh. Eve rolled her eyes. "Shut the hell up loser! You will not see my Claire Bear until you are marring her tonight!"

"You're Claire Bear! Eve Madelyn Rosser! Claire is mine and I will beat this door down to see her!"

"You did not just bring my middle name into this! MICHAEL GET YOU'RE BEST FRIEND BEFORE I HAVE TO KICK HIS ASS!" Eve yelled through the door.

"Shane!" I said walking to the door, but not touching it.

"Claire! What the hell is she doing to you?" He sounded nervous. "She's making me beautiful! Now go downstairs and I will see you tonight. Okay? I love you."

"Come on Shane. Time to go downstairs so Eve doesn't kill you." I could hear the smile Michael was trying to hide.

"Fine! Don't let her hurt you Claire. I love you! Bye Babe!" He yelled as his voice fared as he headed downstairs.

…..7 hours later (Officially 5 o'clock)…

"You are officially the most beautiful girl in the entire world CB!" Eve said having me spinning in circles over and over again.

"The only reason you think that is because YOU did all of this to me! Eve! Eve! If you try to fix one more thing on me, I will scream, and Shane will come up here and all of your plans will be ruined!" I threatened.

"That is not fair Claire!" She just looked me up and down now. "You really do look beautiful CB. Shane's face will be a Kodak moment when he sees you." We both laughed. "Thank you Eve today was amazing, even if I DID get up at 5 this morning." Again, we both laughed. "Ok miss Claire Bear, I must now go kick your soon-to-be-husband out of the house. He needs to be headed to the church anyways." As she said this she skipped out of her room and down the stairs. While I waited for her to come back I looked at myself in her full length mirror. I really do look good today. Thank god for Eve sometimes. I couldn't wait for one hour to pass. I would soon be Mrs. Collins!

_See that button there? Yea? You should click it! Should I keep this going or just let it die out? I need to know if this is any good. RXR thanks! _


	2. Oh God

_I couldn't wait for one hour to pass. I would soon be Mrs. Collins!_

**Shane's POV**

I've been kicked out of my own house by Eve! At least she kicked Michael out too. I've been a nervous wreck all day, Claire is the ONLY thing that can calm me down, and I haven't even been allowed to see her. Michael's been trying really hard not to laugh at me all day, while I've been trying not to punch him in the face for wanting to laugh. Getting married is freakin' scary as hell.

Arriving at the church with Michael we headed straight for the random room in the church assigned to us. We had to wait there until it was almost wedding time, and let me tell you, it was boring. I was still jumpy, Michael was still trying not laugh, Eve was at home being a control freak, and Claire was having to suffer through it all. Poor Claire, damn I miss her. Going this long without seeing her is hard. I don't have to do it that often. Even when she moved in with her parents I still saw her every couple of hours. But Eve, well she took Claire away from me YESTERDAY! It's been almost a full 24 hours since I've gotten to see my dream girl. Thank god in less than an hour we would be married. She was going to be Mrs. Collins. Man, that's never going to get old to say.

**Claire's POV**

Half an hour to the wedding Eve and I got into her car and drove to the church. Eve was laughing at me because I was bouncing in my seat I was so nervous/excited. I just couldn't wait. This was going to be amazing, and I would soon have Shane all to myself. I wouldn't have to worry about some whore trying to steal him. He would be married…to me.

Arriving at the church just in time to have to take places, Eve planned everything down to a science; I suddenly started to have a panic attack.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! What if he says I'm ugly? What if he's not there when I walk through the doors! Eve! What if he leaves me?!?!" I was in hysterics by now using the wall as support.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE! CLAIRE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME! I would slap you, but I don't want to mess up your face that I worked so hard on. Now, Shane loves you! He's going to be right through those doors! Quit crying and SMILE! You are well loved and you're getting married!" With that, I smiled. I wiped my eyes, thank god for water proof makeup and got ready to walk through the doors. "Ready" I nodded at Eve. She smiled, opened the doors and began her walk. The music soon changed and I heard people begin to stand. _Here we go…My turn._

_RxR please! I hope you like this story! Thanks for any and all reviews. They mean the world to me! _


	3. Big Day

_The music soon changed and I heard people begin to stand. *__Here we go…My turn.*_

**Shane's POV**

I was standing in my spot at the front of the church just waiting for Claire to walk through the doors. I was looking through the people in attendance to pass the time and calm down my nerves. Eve seemed to have invited everyone we knew. Amelie and Oliver were both here and sitting together in the first row next to Claire's parents. Monica was here, isn't that just swell, and she better not cause problems. Speaking of problems, there was one starring at me, Kim. She somehow managed to get cleared from the mental hospital and now here she was, at mine and Claire's wedding. Oh please don't let her do anything! She had an evil glint in her eyes that worried me, so I told Michael about her presence and he told me not to worry and he wouldn't let anything ruin today. We were still talking when my heart lurched at the sound of her voice, Claire's voice.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" She said on the other side of the door. There was more to what she was saying, but it was hard to hear over the sobs. I hurried to the door; I needed to make sure she was ok. Michael stopped me with a hint of a smile on his face. "Don't. Eve will take care of it. It's ok man." I could tell by how he was talking that he knew what was being said, but I had to let it go because I was now listening to Eve yelling at Claire. "CLAIRE! CLAIRE! CLAIRE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME! I would slap you, but I don't want to mess up your face that I worked so hard on. Now, Shane loves you! He's going to be right through those doors! Quit crying and SMILE! You are well loved and you're getting married!" With that, I knew Claire was as nervous as I was. Michael then warned me that Claire had said she was ready and we needed to get back to our spots. I took a deep breath as the doors opened and Eve walked in.

Eve, well Eve looked beautiful; I'm not even going to TRY to lie. I looked over at Michael, who looked like he had died and gone to heaven. Eve winked at him and he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh, but then Claire walked in.

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open along with every other male specimen in the room. She was breath-taking. Monica and Kim both looked pissed because they knew she looked drop-dead-gorgeous. Claire's eyes were glued to mine. She blushed when I smiled her favorite smile.

She walked up to me and I took her hand. The wedding began and our eyes never broke apart. By the time we both said our vows, tears were just barely coming down her cheeks. As I cupped her face to wipe away the tears the priest said "You may now kiss the bride." I wiped her cheek and then I kissed her. While we were kissing, the priest said the words I've been waiting for, "May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Shane Collins." Everyone stood and cheered as I walked my Claire out the door to head to the reception. I could not wait for the rest of tonight.

_Review. I know you want too! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy. :D_


	4. Mrs Collins

**CPOV**

The wedding was BEAUTIFUL. Even with a goth as a best friend, she still knew how to make something gorgeous beyond words. When I saw Shane, I knew everything was going to be ok. His mouth was hanging open starring at me, and I was starring right back. Then he smiled, the smiled that smile that could break hearts, I loved that smile. I could feel myself blushing as I took his hand.

I really don't remember much about the wedding, I did what the priest told me to do, but other than that I kept eye contact with Shane, never breaking eye contact.

I'm not really sure when I started crying, but Shane wiped away a tear before kissing me. Then the priest said "May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Shane Collins." Everyone was standing and clapping as Shane and I walked hand-in-hand out the door.

The reception was just as beautiful; leave it to Eve to make everything perfect. Everyone was already there and clapping as the wedding party entered (Eve, Michael, then Shane and myself of course)

We all sat down and ate until Shane and I decided to go speak with all of our guests. We walked from table to table, seeing people we both knew or meeting someone only one of us knew. There was seriously a ton of people here.

"Claire, I can NOT believe I'm about to say this, but you look amazing." Monica said starring at my dress. "Wow, thanks Monica. I hope you're enjoying the party." I said before leaving her table. "That was…strange." I said looking at Shane. "Well Mrs. Collins, even Monica can't lie about how damn gorgeous you are." Shane said kissing me, just as tons of camera flashes went off. We both laughed and started to walk to the next table, but we were cut off by someone yelling Shane's name while jumping on him to give him a hug.

_Sorry this is short guys! The next one will be longer, I swear. I hope you enjoy. Please review. I can't know what ya'll like and don't like about this story. More soon I promise. 3 readsalot8_


	5. You are mine

**SPOV**

"SHANE!!" Ah shit, I know that voice. Kim. She just jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She, thankfully, was quickly pulled off by Michael. Claire looked pissed, but I but my arm around her pulling her closer to me. "Kim," I said as calmly as I could manage, which wasn't actually all that calm "Enjoy the party." Then I took Claire away, nodding at Michael saying he could release her. "HEY CLAIRE!" Kim shouted. "Shit she won't stop." I muttered. "Claire, why are you wearing a WHITE dress? Shouldn't only virgins wear white, and you are definitely not a virgin." Now, I was seriously pissed. I turned towards her, I never thought I would actually want to hit a girl, but she was just a bitch to Claire, man she was going to get it. "Shane, wait." Claire said grabbing my arm. She had a very calm look about her, it made me nervous. "Kim," she said sweetly, Michael eyed me trying to figure out what to do, I just shrugged. "I may not be a virgin, but at least I'm not a whore who tries to sleep with every guy possible. So Kimmy," Kim's eyes flared "Get the hell out of my wedding reception and stay away from my husband. Oh, and if you ever touch him again, I will not be as nice about it, do you understand? Great, now get the hell out." Claire smiled and pulled me out toward the dance floor.

"Um… alright" Eve said into the microphone. "It's time for the bride and grooms first dance!" Everyone clapped and I pulled Claire into my arms. "You are beautiful Mrs. Collins, I love you" I whispered in her ear. She blushed and kissed me, more cameras went off around us, and apparently they wanted to catch our every movement today. Then we danced to the song we finally picked as our song Today was a Fairytale. "Hey Claire?" I asked.

"Yes Shane?" She was looking ring into my eyes. "I just thought I would let you know that you are amazing. You told off Kim and let me tell you that was…hot. You've had to put up with so much crap, but I want you to know you the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexiest woman in the world and I can't believe I get to call you mine forever." Wow. I'm pretty sure I just said all of that in one breath. "Believe it Shane, I'm crazy in love with you" she whispered.

Then, I kissed her, slow and long. I could hear the cameras, but I really didn't care. I had her in a dip while the kiss continued. My tongue begged her mouth to open so it could enter, she seemed happy to comply. It felt like we had been making out for hours, but I should have known Eve wouldn't let that happen. Eve laughed into the microphone; I sighed and pulled Claire out of the dip, sadly breaking apart that amazing kiss. She blushed and I laughed. I gave her one more quick kiss as Eve gave instructions over the microphone. "Everyone please have a seat, we have something for everyone to watch." She smiled as she walked to where Michael stood with another microphone.

"Eve? What are you talking about? We didn't have anything planned!" Claire said when Eve got to us. She just smiled as Michael stood up and began to speak.

"I've been friends with Shane for a very long time. He is like a brother to me. Just like all friends and brothers we've had our ups and our down's" Eve, Claire, and I laughed because we knew what exactly he was referring to. "When Claire moved in with us we never expected this to happen. However, we did get to witness them from the very beginning up until now." He laughed and then Eve began talking "We also got to witness the fight over which song to call "their" song. Claire won...there's a shocker." Everyone laughed; they all knew I would do anything for Claire.

"So Michael and I decided to give Shane his song too. So we put together a slideshow for them. Here we go!" Michael and Eve both smiled and the lights dimmed.

_Hey guys! Here's chapter five. I hope you enjoy. Please give me ideas if you want anything certain to happen. I can't read your mind so just let me know. Thanks. Love, readsalot8 _


	6. The Slideshow

**CPOV**

The lights dimmed and a baby picture of me came up on the screen while Two is Better than One began to play. The pictures went through our lives before and after we met. There were pictures of me taking care of him in the hospital, him taking care of me, pictures of us playing video games together, or me asleep on his lap while he was playing. There were pictures of every memory of us apart and together. I was crying, this was so sweet of them, I loved it. The end of the song was coming up and the slideshow went to a live view of Shane and I together him holding me while we were watching the clip, Shane was smiling with tears in his eyes, and I had tears rolling down my cheek. This was all looked so happy and…well, perfect.

The lights came up and everyone was clapping and some even had tears in there eyes. Then music began to play and people slowly began dancing again. "Claire Bear, Shane?" Eve said "It's time for you to get ready to go."

Shane and I had somehow been granted permission to leave for a week for our honeymoon, but we had to make sure we came back; we were told I would be killed if we didn't. So in other words, we'll be back.

_Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get up, not to mention its short, so I apologize. Please don't hate me. More soon, I promise. Please review, I can't know if it sucks if you don't tell me. Love, readsalot8_


	7. Leaving

**SPOV**

"Claire Bear, Shane. It's time for you to get ready to go." Eve said. She handed us each a bag which she packed our "travel" outfits. "Go, go, go! Go change you two!" she pushed us towards the rooms we were supposed to change in.

She had packed me a pair of jeans and a black shirt that looked like a tux top. As I walked out of the room I was everyone gathering ready to tell us goodbye. I stood there awkwardly waiting for Claire to come out, but thank god I didn't have to wait long. When she walked out my eyes glued to her.

Thank the lord about for Eve! Claire was in a strapless white dress that stopped about mid thigh. Holy Hell my wife is sexy! I was still starring at her when Eve said, "Before Mr. and Mrs. Collins leave," Eve winked at us. "Claire will throw the bouquet!" Every single girl in the room ran and got into a group. Claire turned around and threw the flowers over her head while all the girls squealed. "HELL YES!" Eve said as she caught it. Claire laughed as she turned around to face all the girls. Eve was jumping up and down as Michael blushed. I couldn't help but laugh. See as how I was his best friend I knew he's been trying to figure out how to ask Eve to marry him…oh the irony!

I winked at Claire "Let's go!" She blushed and took my hand. We walked over to her parents and said our goodbyes. They both had tears in their eyes as they gave Claire a big hug. Mrs. Danvers gave me a hug to and surprisingly Mr. Danvers shook my hand, he still pretty much hates me, but as long as Claire is happy, he's ok with it. Sparklers went off as we headed towards the limo, telling people goodbye as we passed them. Right before we reached the limo Amelie stepped in front of us.

**CPOV**

"Don't forget what I told you Shane. As much as I need her, she will suffer if you do not return."

"Yea, I remember." Shane replied coldly

"Amelie, thank you for the help on transportation and the other things you've done." She has been surprisingly helpful. "Goodbye Claire and Shane, I will see you in a week." That was her only reply. She stepped out of the way and there standing behind her was Eve and Michael. "Eve! I'm going to miss you!" I gave her a huge hug. Michael and Shane also hugged and said their goodbyes. "Yo Eve, don't destroy my room while I'm gone." Eve laughed at Shane and gave him a hug. "Take care of my Claire Bear, Shane Collins." They laughed and hugged again. Michael pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Watch him." Then louder he said "I'll miss you. Have fun and don't do anything too stupid okay Claire?" I laughed "Well that's just no fun." He smiled "That's my girl." We all hugged again, then I took Shane's hand as we got into the limo so we could head towards the airport.


	8. Trip1

**CPOV**

The limo was very private and it did not take long for Shane to kiss me. WHAT A KISS! It was passionate, hot, and god I wanted more!

**SPOV**

As soon as we got in the limo I had Claire on her back with me on hop of her. Claire took my hands, which were currently on her waist, and slid them up her body until they rested on her breast. She then lowered her own hands to my crotch. I smiled against her lips and went to grab her hands. I moved to hold her hands over her head and I felt her frown. I laughed and pulled back "You know, once we're married you're not supposed to reject me." she said. "Well duh beautiful, but we're not having sex in the back of a limo. Besides it's not that far away to the airport." With that the car stopped. "See?" I said with a smirk. "Fine." She pouted. I gave her a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

We got out and headed towards the boarding plane area. "Shane?" Claire grabbed my arm and looked up at me. "Yes babe?" I couldn't help but smile at her "Can I please know where we are going?" She game me the smile she knows I can't resist. "Ugh! No, that kills the surprise Claire!" I had to look away from her so I wouldn't end up telling her. That sneaky girl, she reached up and kissed my cheek, I looked back at her "Claire I don't want to ruin the surprise!" She pouted "Fine, I'll just ask someone on the plane." Ugh! "Claire! You stubborn girl!" I stopped and pulled her closed to me. I kissed her lightly the whispered in her ear "The land of lovers" I felt her shiver. "We're going to Paris!?" She looked happily surprised. I kissed her again "Yes love, Paris" Whit that I pulled her so we could board the plane.

_Incase you did not know, I don't own these characters. Sadly. Haha anyways. I'm off this week and next so I will try my best to get more chapters up. I swear I'm trying. Keep reviewing please and thank you! Love, readsalot8_


	9. Trip2

**CPOV**

Paris! He's taking me to Paris! This is going to be the best trip ever! When we were allowed to move around on the plane Shane left to go to the bathroom. While he was gone this guy sat in Shane's seat. He was shorter and less built then Shane, he had dirty blonde short hair, and green eyes that were currently starring at me "Hey Baby. Who's that _boy_ you're with? You're too good looking for him. Come sit over by me sweetheart, I'll show you how a real man….operates." Then he winked at me. "Well that _boy _happens to be my husband. All you have said is crude, you should go. Now." Then he put his hand on my thigh, moving it up and starting to go under my dress. "Hey asshole!"

**SPOV**

. "Well that _boy _happens to be my husband. All you have said is crude, you should go. Now." Claire sounded pissed, and a little nervous. Then I saw that dick and his hand sliding up Claire's leg. "Hey asshole! Ger your hands off my wife, and get the hell out of my seat." Claire's face made it obvious that I looked pissed, but it also showed how uncomfortable with that ass of man being near her. "Excuse me. Do we have a problem?" Stupid smiling flight attendant lady said. "Yeah, this di…" Claire cut me off "Shane! Sorry ma'am." She gave me a pointed look. "Sorry. This guy has decided it was appropriate to hit on and try to feel up my wife."

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry sir. This will be taken care of immediately!" Then she hurried off and came back a second later with a police guy from the plane. The police then took the guy away, but not before he said "I will see you again soon, my friends." I sighed and sat in my seat. "Claire." I grabbed her hand "Are you ok love?" Worrying about her comes as second nature to me.

"Yeah Shane, just glad you showed up when you did." She smiled up at me and gave me a kiss right before she yawned. "Go to sleep Mrs. Collins. I love you. I will protect you." I put my arm around her and she put her head on my chest. I stroked her hair and just watch her as she drifted off to sleep. Her mid-thigh high dress was pushed up a little and from this angle the strapless dress left little to the imagination. God she was beautiful. I can't wait until this plane lands and we head to our honeymoon suite.

_Heyy guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, but I'll never know if you don't REVIEW. So review please! More later, I promise. Love, readslot8_


	10. Trip3

**CPOV**

"Claire, it's time to get up." I felt Shane kiss the top of my head, then he started to tickle me. "Ah! I'm up! Shane! Stop it!" I couldn't help but giggle. He laughed, "Come on Claire, we just landed. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we walked off the plane and out of the airport. We got a cab to take us to our hotel, which was beautiful. Shane checked us in and we went upstairs to the honeymoon suite. "Shane…" I breathed "It's beautiful."

This place was gorgeous. The room was huge, there was even a balcony that had flowers everywhere. I ran over to the balcony window just to look out. I heard Shane drop the bags behind me, I turned around to look at him, and he was heading towards me. He put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and began this kiss. It started out slow but grew into something more. Shane had my back up against the window and we somehow ended up with my legs around his waist. His lips moved to my neck "Sh…ane!" I said the best I could. "Shane! Let's go see the rest of the hotel room." I said in one breath cause that's pretty much all I had. "Ugh. You are such a tease." Shane was breathing hard. I just laughed and grabbed his hand. We walked through the hotel from room to room. Our one hotel room had like a whole bunch of rooms in one, and it took up like the entire floor. The only part of our hotel room that we haven't seen yet is the part with the bed.

"Ohmigod!" I breathed

"Thank the lord above." I smacked Shane's arm.

"Inappropriate." I said.

"I'm sorry but do you SEE the size of that bed?" He had a point. That was the biggest bed I had ever seen. I felt Shane pull me close "Claire." He whispered in my ear "You're beautiful and I love that dress on you, but I think I'll love it more on the floor." I shuddered at his breath against my skins. I felt the zipper coming down as he nibbled on my neck. My dress was off quickly. I turned to face him as he looked me up and down. Then, the kiss began, I pulled Shane with me to the bed, pushing him down and getting on top of him. I pulled his shirt off and he quickly attacked my neck. I moaned in pleasure, quickly making my way to his jeans, pulling them down. "Claire" Shane said before flipping us over. He kissed my stomach making my back arch; he slid his hand under my back to undo the clasp to my bra. The flung it across the room then kissed his way down to my panties. He gave me and evil grin then pulled them down using his teeth and hands. I used my feet to pull down his boxers. Then….well the fun began with no breaks in between. It was an all night session.

_Heyy sorry if you don't like this chapter, I really didn't know how to write it all that well. Review please, it will make me happy. Please :) love, readsalot8_


End file.
